One Piece - Nami, Vivi, and Robin's Wacky Summer - (2007)
One Piece - Nami, Vivi, and Robin's Wacky Summer - (2007) Nami's Abilities and Powers *She wearing bikini. Image:Nami_Inflate.png|Nami Inflate Weapons *Prior to the events of Alabasta, Nami realized her shortcomings as a combatant due to lacking in a fruit power or training. Her staff fighting skills are adequate for fighting normal level pirates. Due to the imminent battle on the desert nation, she requested Usopp to make her a weapon. Usopp thus made the clima-tact, explaining that they do not have the monstrous strength or powers as the rest of the crew, thus their abilities would need to come from their resourcefulness and skills (hence Ussop's reliance in distance) in Nami's case her nearly unmatched skills of navigation and weather predictions. At first she read the manual the wrong way and resulted in conjuring alot of parlor tricks, as the episode progressed. Nami tactfully utilized the clima tact subtly without the enemy noticing made its moves, always catching the opponent by surprise, which are astonishingly effective thus sending her opponent through a few walls. Inflate *Nami wearing bikini with the help of her Inflate Pad she can inflate like a balloon and can fly a short distance. Other Techniques *Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. Shiawase Punch (幸せパンチ(しあわせ), Happiness Punch): a "technique" that Nami uses to dispatch Peeping Toms while she bathes; she simply drops her towel, causing any male in the vicinity to collapse from a massive nosebleed. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 to anyone who sees her doing this. This is called Happiness Punch in the FUNimation dub. Impact (衝撃貝 (インパクト)): Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. This was shown only when she finished off Hotori with Gan Fall. Sadly though, she is not yet strong enough to do this technique without causing serious damage to her arm and great pain, which is perhaps why she hasn't used it more often. This is called Impact in the FUNimation dub. Vivi's Abilities and Powers *She wearing bikini. Image:Vivi_Inflate.png|Nefertari Vivi Inflate Weapons *Her weapons of choice are her twirling Kujakki (Peacock) Slashers, which are small sharp jewels attached to her fingers by wires. She is left handed, but is capable of spinning the discs with both hands. Inflate *Vivi wearing bikini with the help of her Inflate Pad she can inflate like a balloon and can fly a short distance. Robin's Abilities and Powers *She wearing bikini. Image:Robin_Inflate.png|Nico Robin Inflate Weapons She carried a dagger at her belt, but did not use it in combat, as she fights unarmed using only her powers. She only used it once in an attempt to kill Alien in self defense. Inflate *Robin wearing bikini with the help of her Inflate Pad she can inflate like a balloon and can fly a short distance. Category:Anime Inflate Special